helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Cell 60
Characters *Yun Guo *Consort Liu *Consort Ju Choices Yun Guo *Ask: Favor +5 *Sidestep: Rewards * Asaro: Favor +5 * An Hu: Favor +5 Transcript Story Chat 1 Ba Qi: Your Grace, a little eunuch has a message saying the satin offered by the gentiles has arrived. His Majesty said the consorts can pick some! Magda: Oh? Let's go then. Story Chat 2 Consort Liu: Consort Chu, have a look. Do you like this satin? Magda: Your Grace's preferences are excellent. This bright, colorful fabric suits you well. Consort Liu: You really know how to talk. Since you like it so much, I'll give it to you. How does that sound? Magda: Ah? The fabric is quite valuable. I can't accept it. Consort Liu: We're sisters. Of course you can accept a gift from me. Please take it. Magda: ...Thank you, Consort Liu. Consort Liu: There's still some trivial matters I have to deal with. Please forgive me for not accompanying you. The weather is wonderful today, so why don't you walk around? Magda: Thank you for your suggestion. I hope to see you soon. Ba Qi: Your Grace, should we look over there? Magda: Okay, let's go. Ba Qi: Your Grace... Magda: What is it, Ba Qi? Ba Qi: Nothing. I just feel Consort Liu treats you well. She even gifted such a beautiful fabric to you. Magda: (...Can the consorts get along with in the harem?) We've spent enough time here. Let's return to the palace. Consort Ju: Consort Chu! Magda: Consort Ju? Consort Ju: What's in your hand?! Magda: In my hand? Nothing at all. Consort Ju: ...What about the maidservant behind you? Magda: ...Fabric? What's wrong? Consort Ju: Are you deliberately provoking me? : Story Root 2 : Magda: What do you mean, Your Grace? : Consort Ju: I won't allow anyone to take something that belongs to me! Qin, take the fabric from Consort Chu! : Qin: Yes, Your Grace! : Ba Qi: You. Have. Crossed the line. : Ends Story Root 1 ? Magda: What do you mean, Your Grace? Qin: His Majesty loves to see my master dance in a red dress, so he gave the order that my master will always be the first to pick from a batch of new fabric! You took it before it was selected by my master. Can you say you didn't do it on purpose? Magda: ... Ba Qi: You've misunderstood. The fabric is actually... Magda: Indeed, it was prepared for you. Ba Qi: Your Grace?! Magda: I was worried the eunuch wasn't careful and could have ruined the fabric. I asked Ba Qi to bring it to you. Consort Ju: ...Hmph! That's a clever move! Qin, take it and let's go back. Magda: ...Goodbye, Your Grace. Ba Qi: your Grace, it's a present from Consort Liu. Why did you give it to her? I already planned what kind of clothes to make, but you... Magda: It's just a piece of fabric. It's not worth getting upset over. Ba Qi: I feel wronged... But Your grace, if this fabric is only for Consort Ju, where did Consort Liu get it? Maybe she made a mistake? Magda: ...In short, we should be careful in the future. Ba Qi: Yes... I see. Story Chat 3 Magda: Huh? A white cat? Where did it come from? Ah, it's so adorable! Kitty, where are you? Ah... Yun Guo: You, you, and you! Look for him! If you can't find him, you'll be dead by tomorrow! Maidservants: Yes, Your Royal Highness. Magda: (Um... What is Her Royal Highness doing?) : Ask : Magda: Who are you looking for, Your Highness? : Yun Guo: Move aside! I have no time to talk to you! : Magda: ... : Yun Guo: Wait, Consort Chu, have you seen a white cat passing by? : Magda: Ah, yes. It went over there. : Yun Guo: Hmph, don't expect me to show gratitude! ...Take this jade pendant as your reward! Why are you still standing there?! Search in this direction! : Maidservant A: Yes, Your Highness! : Magda: (Her Royal Highness is really... but is the cat hers? Well, it has the exact temper as its owner.) : Sidestep : ? Story Chat 4 Ba Qi: Your Grace, all this fabric is so heavy. I can barely see ahead. Magda: Then why did you take so many? To cause trouble for yourself? Ba Qi: Heehee, I want to make some new clothes for you, Your Grace. Magda: Do you think I'll give you more new clothes? Ba Qi: Ah, Your Grace- Huh? Who's...stealing my fabric? Lord An Hu?! An Hu: Ba Qi, let me carry it for you. Ba Qi: I know it's my master, no me, who you to help. Lord An Hu, you should know what to do! An Hu: ... Magda: Ba Qi, stop that nonsense. Ba Qi: Fine, I'll show my gratitude. Otherwise, I have to carry the fabric back to our palace, which will hurt my hands. An Hu: It's heavy. Why don't you ask for other servants to help? Ba Qi: Because the artist only painted...(coughs) I mean, because there aren't any other servants. Magda: Ba Qi, haven't I told you not to speak out even if you notice something others haven't? Ba Qi: Yes... Magda: I've always been neglected since I entered the palace. And my father was removed from the court. It's normal for servants to be unwilling to help me. An Hu: Dammit! Magda: Lord An Hu? An Hu: Sorry, I said something rude. I've always heard people in the harem were snobbish and low-ranking consorts live a life worse than servants, but I didn't expect them to be true... Magda: ...It's not that bad... An Hu: But they always bully you! Magda: Lord An Hu... An Hu: If there's any way I can help, don't hesitate to tell me. Though I don't have a lot of power, I'll try my best, Your Grace! Magda: Thank you, My Lord. An Hu: You're welcome, Your Grace. Story Chat 5 Ba Qi: Your Grace, look at this flower pattern! It's so beautiful! Ba Qi has never seen such good fabric! Concubine A: Who's making a scene here? : Story Root 2 : ? Story Root 1 Magda: ...Greetings, Your Grace. My maidservant likes this piece of fabric. What do you think? Concubine A: It's indeed a perfect match. There's more expensive fabric over there. Consort Chu, don't you want to look at those? Magda: Thank you, but it's unnecessary. Concubine A: Then please excuse us. Magda: Goodbye. Asaro: Hah, it's amusing. Consort Chu, why didn't you take those? Magda: There are many precious things in the world. I would go mad if I wanted everything. Asaro: You're quite content. Magda: Only the best suites you. What do you think, Lord Asaro? Asaro: What if there's a better one? Magda: People's desires are endless. The first thing I learned is not to be too greedy. Asaro: Interesting idea. Magda: (That sounds familiar...) Asaro: Ah, there seems to be some trouble. I'll be leaving. Let's see each other again, Consort Chu. Will you remember to tell me your real name next time? Magda: Goodbye, Lord Asaro. Category:Mandaria Illusion Category:Mandaria Illusion Cells Category:Transcript